


The Professors

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Professors

There was a dismissive professor  
Who probably should have known better  
His colleagues would say  
As he flounced their way  
"He wouldn't know Truth if he met her"

 

 

There was a professor from Mars  
Whose everyday life was a farce  
Under cover of night  
He would drink, smoke and fight  
And pay for a nice bit of arse


End file.
